


Brothers

by fran_22



Series: family turths [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Jack, Brothers, Family, big sister sam, little brother mac, mum matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: while matty gose away on a bussiness trip matty askes jack to look after mac for her. mac is not happy with this as he cant stand his older brother after all this brother is a bigger lier then his biological farther was and mac had tryed to stay out of jacks life apart from main hoildays. now what will happen when thier forced to live toghter and somthing happens.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> thier ages:
> 
> mac = 14  
> sam= 22  
> jack = 26
> 
> mentions of child nageglt brifley

mac was not happy it was the start of the summer hoildays and he was been shiped off this his older borthers aparment half way across town. 

mac hadent spoken to jack in years well not properly. you see they were all adopted by matty and mac had been the last one to be adopted by then sam was 14 and jack 18 even thought they had been alot older they had welcomed 6 year old mac in to thier home and made him feel wanted and specile. they had gone to all his scince fairs even when they had bnoth gone to collage they came and saw them and even when he played baseball they never missed a game but that all changed first it was jack as soon as he finshed collage he got a job and he started missing a few games and fairs here and thier at first mac didnt mind and then it became constant and he stoped phoneing to say sorry and mac felt alone it was the same with sam she left collage and mac was forgotten when he saw them on hoildays he saw how grown up they looked and how they spent all thier time talking to one another not even notiching he was thier. even his mum sometimes shut him out when they were home. 

non of them ment it they just counted talk about what they did around mac he was to young. macs past had not been great his mum gone his dad forgot him for days on end to the point he was not fed or had new cloths he was so scread this was going to happen again sam and jack no longer wanted him around so he was just waiting for his mum to forget him.

mac had had his summer planed out he was going to hang out with bozer and riley his 2 best firneds from school. but now his family just had to spoile it for the whole summer. but dw he had a plan he was going to sneek out to have some fun his brother wounted even no he had gone let alone his brother would no he would be thier half the time. 

the fatefull day finally come mac had tryed to persrade hi smother to let him him stay home alone but matty said no one in thier right mind would let a 14 year old kid home alone for weeks on end and no he counted stay with bozer as that would be an inconvince to his family and it would be nice if he spent some time with his brother. 

jack was a bit surpised at the hostile greeting he got when matty droped mac off and mac had just grunted at jack if he had to stay with jack he was going to make his displuser known. 

"so mac attack whats got you so grumpy and sams coming over later for a pizza and movie night" said jack 

mac looked at jack he hadent heared that nick name in ages why was jack useing it now. 

"nothing and i dont want your suptupied pizza or movie night" snaped mac now mac was here all his pent up angery and frustation was coming to a head how can jack just act like nothing has happend the past few years. 

"i think u need to go to your room and have an attitude reajustmant young man i dont no whats got in to you but i dont like it" 

"well get use to it im a teenager" snaped mac 

"then your be grounded alot" 

"you cant ground me your not mum" 

"oh i can she says i can" 

mac gose to his room and slams the door and flops on his bed tears fall down his face him and jack had never agugued and now jack hated him even more now.

mac didnt dear come out his room not even when he started to need the bathroom he was to scread jack would shout at him for been out his room. he soon heared sam arrive and then her and jack talking. soon he heared a knock on the door. 

"mac can i come in" said sams soft voice 

mac didnt answer he didnt no wether to still sound angery like he didnt want to play happy familys or says yes and pretend everything was how it use to be befor they left him. 

"we got your fave pizza out here and hot wings you may want to come get some befor jack eats them all" she says 

mac decieds to go take a look not because his sister is asking him to but cose he really has to pee now and maybe he might detour after towords the food as he is kinda hungery. 

sam was surpised when macs door opened and he pushed past her running to the bathroom. 

"well hes out his room" said sam as she gose back over to jack 

"yer just wish he didnt have to be all moody"

"well u were all moody once" smiles sam giving jack a playful punch on the arm 

"hey if i remember u were no better" 

while this was going on mac had finshed in the bathroom and was watching silently as his brother and sister inteacted he wish they interacted with him like that. mac just decied to go back to his room pizza and hot wings forgotton jack did go and try and get him to come out again but mac just preneted to be asleep. 

as the weeks went on mac and jack got in to a routine jack would go for a run mac would have breackfast and have a shower. then claim he had summer home work to do and counted hang out with jack then he would sneek out and go and hang out with bozer and riley and come back eat dinner in silnce and go bed.

by the time this had been going on for 3 weeks jack had had anoth he waited for mac to clime back thew his bedroom window and grabed him by the arm and sat him down on the bed

"now you lisen here mac im fed up of you ignoring me ignoreing sam when she comes over i dont no whats gotten into you but i want to no what it is you never use to be all moody and sneek out. i was actully looking forward to some time with my little bro but i didnt no what a jerk he had turned in to. me and sam had all these plans to have fun with you this summer you could invite your firneds along and instead you just treat this apartment like a bed and breackfast" shouts jack 

mac was a bit taken aback 

"YOUR FED UP OF ME IGNOREING YOU AND SAM HOW ABOUT THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU AND SAM LEAVE COLLAGE FORGET ABOUT ME NEVER SHOW UP TO MY GAMES OR SCIENCE FAIRS NEVER CALL NO MORE WHEN YOU DO COME HOME YOU DONT REALLY TALK TO ME. IM JUST INVISBALE I WAS JUST SOMTHING FUN FOR YOU WHEN I WAS YOUNGER LIKE A TOY YOU COULD LEAVE ON THE SHELFE THEN MUM HAS TO GO AWAY AND I GET PUT HERE AND YOU TRY AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPEND LIKE YOU NEVER STOPED IGNORING ME LIKE I EXCISIT" shouted mac tears falling down his face 

mac felt jack pull him in to a hug jack was shocked at macs outburst and how he felt jack never new it had got this bad how had he not relised this yes he new his and sams jobs sent them all over and they counted contact home for ages but how had they let mac slip away from them. 

"mac i never ment for any of this to happen and i no sam didnt ither been a gorwn up is so hard some times and when ur older you will see that please give your jack in a box another chance" says jack 

"you wount leave me" 

"never i promise" 

jack sees mac smile for the first time in weeks just as they broke apart sam came rushing in to the room 

"just brake in to my apartment" said jack teasenly 

"jack its mum she missing" said sam forgetting for a moment that mac was staying with jack "im going to fly out now to help in the search" 

"errr sam" said jack tilting his head down towords mac who was still cuddled in jacks arms 

"what u mean mums missing she in new york at a confrence" said mac vocie filled with worry 

"mac i think its time me and you have a little chat about our faimly while sam gose and finds mum" says jack

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of turning this in to a seriries what do people think?


End file.
